


Hindi Ko Alam

by forgottenforever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenforever/pseuds/forgottenforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaibigan lang bang maituturing? Ang hirap naman yata mangapa sa dilim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindi Ko Alam

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Callalily’s “Pansamantala"
> 
> (Thank you, T.)

_"Hindi ko alam"_  
  
Tatlong salita lang naman pero bakit sa tatlong salita na 'to, napakaraming nagkukubli na mga katagang, _"Oo, sana."_ , _"Siguro, ewan."_ o minsa'y _"Ayaw ko na eh."_  
  
Kadalasang kasagutan sa mga katanungang tulad ng, _"Ano na?"_ , _"Kumusta na?"_ o minsan, "Paano ba?"

 

Pwede ring sagot sa, “Jongin, kumusta na kayo ni Sehun?” sabay ng pagkibit-balikat ni Jongin. Pwede ring sagot sa, “Ano na namang nangyari?” kasabay ng paghagod niya sa buhok niya para itago ang mga nangingilid na luha sa mga mata niya, parang sinasabi na, _“Wag mo na akong tanungin. Naguguluhan din ako.”_

 

“Wag nalang natin pag-usapan?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, ngumiti si Jongin. Tila ba nagsasabing, _“Oo, Kyungsoo, wag na. Salamat.”_

 

Naintindihan niya na minsan sa isang relasyon, may mga away, may tampuhan, may hindi pagkakaunawaan. Naiintindihan ni Kyungsoo. Pero bakit parang napapadalas? Pero hindi niya yun itatanong kasi, sino ba siya para mangielam sa relasyon nila Jongin at Sehun?

 

“Jongin, hindi na ako magtatanong kung ano yung nangyari pero-” Isang lunok. Bumubulong ang isipan na _Wag mo nang ituloy. Wag mo saktan sarili mo, Kyungsoo,_ “Pero sana ayusin niyo ‘yan. Sayang kasi. Parang hindi yata tama na dahil sa ganyan, eh, tatapusin niyo kung ano yung meron kayo.”

 

“Alam mo, Kyungsoo. Minsan hindi ko alam kung anong kabutihan ang ginawa ko sa past life ko para magkaron ng bestfriend na tulad mo. Parang napakaswerte ko naman yata? Payakap nga.”

 

_Bestfriend. Bestfriend. Bestfriend._

 

“Aba, dapat lang na maramdaman mo ‘yan. Swerte ka talaga kasi ako bestfriend mo, ‘no!” Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. Seryoso, sa lahat. Hindi ko alam kung saan ako pupulutin kung walang isang Kyungsoo na tumutulong sakin para maging _sane_. Mahal kita, pare. Alam mo naman yun, diba? Salamat kasi nandito ka kapag nahihirapan ako.” Sabi niya habang nakayakap kay Kyungsoo. Seryoso si Jongin. _Pare._ _Hanggang “pare” na lang ba talaga?_

 

“Hindi na naman nagpasa groupmates ko. Sineseen lang nila ako sa chat. Paano namin matatapos ‘to?” Pag-iiba ni Kyungsoo sa topic sabay bitaw sa yakap niya kay Jongin.  

 

Hindi nakakatulong yung pagtitig ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ng ganun. Hindi nakakatulong yung “Mahal kita, pare.” Hindi rin nakakatulong yung pagkabog ng puso niya nung marinig niya yun. At mas lalong hindi nakakatulong yung kirot sa bawat kabog ng puso ni Kyungsoo na parang sinasabi na “Hanggang kelan ka magpapakatanga para sa _bestfriend_ mo, Kyungsoo?”

  
  
  
  


_"Hindi ko alam"_  
  
Tatlong salita lang naman pero bakit sa tatlong salita na 'to, napakaraming nagkukubli na mga katagang, _"Oo, sana."_ , _"Siguro, ewan."_ o minsa'y _"Ayaw ko na eh."_  
  
Kadalasang kasagutan sa mga katanungang tulad ng, _"Ano na?"_ , _"Kumusta na?"_ o minsan, "Paano ba?"  


Pwede ring sagot sa, “Kyungsoo, inayos ko naman. Kyungsoo, mahal ko siya pero bakit nakuha pa niyang humanap ng iba? Saan ako nagkulang?” sabay buhos ng mga luha sa mata ni Jongin. Gustong gusto ni Kyungsoo na halikan ang noo niya, at sabihing, _“Bakit ba kasi hindi nalang ako. Hindi kita sasaktan.”_

 

Pwede ring sagot sa, “Ano bang meron kay Chanyeol na wala ako?” sabay paghagulgol ni Jongin. Ang kanyang maamong mukhang nakatago sa likod ng mga palad nya na basang-basa na ng luha.

 

 _Mahirap._ Mahirap para kay Kyungsoo na makita siyang ganito. Mahirap umiwas sa mga mata ng mga dumadaan. Mahirap umiwas sa mga taong nagtatanong ng _“Ano nangyari kay Jongin?”_ ng pabulong. Pero mas mahirap umiwas sa damdaming nagpupumilit sumigaw ng _“Jongin, ako na lang, hindi kita sasaktan. Kelan mo ba ako makikita?”_

 

Pero isang buntong hininga lang ang nagawa ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi mo dapat itanong kung anong meron siya na wala ka. Hindi tama yun. May rason si Sehun, kahit gaano man kasakit marinig yun, meron siyang rason... Hindi rin katapusan ng mundo mo, Jongin. Ikaw, iba ka. Wag na wag mong itatanong kung bakit may ganito o ganyan si Chanyeol na wala ka. Dahil magkaibang tao kayo.” Sa mga katagang binitawan ni Kyungsoo, nakatago ang mga salitang _“sapat ka lang. Para sa akin sapat ka na. Wag mong isipin na nagkulang ka dahil sapat ka na.”_

 

“Tahan na, Jongin. Hindi ko mapapatahan yung puso mong nasasaktan, pero sana ikaw mapatahan kita,” _kasi nasasaktan din ako kapag nasasaktan ka._ Sabay habol ng mga katagang, “kasi, ang panget mo umiyak eh. Tumahan ka na.”

 

Hindi napigilan ni Jongin ang tawang lumabas sa kanyang bibig habang ang mga mata niya ay patuloy na lumuluha. Kasabay ng pagtawa nya ang pagbangga nya ng mga balikat nila ni Kyungsoo, “Tama ba ‘yun? Nasasaktan na nga ako, tapos tatawagin mo kong panget? Anong klaseng bestfriend ka?” Pagbibiro din ni Jongin. Sabay punas sa luha niya.

 

 _Bestfriend. Bestfriend. Bestfriend._ Paulit-ulit. Parang sirang plaka na hindi mapalitan. Parang batang hindi masaway sa paggalaw ng sugat niya na alam naman niyang sinabi ng nanay niyang _“Wag mong galawin sugat mo, lalong magdudugo!”_ pero hindi siya nakikinig. _Bestfriend. Bestfriend. Bestfriend. Bestfriend lang._

 

Inabutan niya si Jongin ng panyo. Instinct na. Pati ang pagkuha ng tubig niya galing sa bag. “Ayan, tumatawa ka na.” _wag ka nang umiyak ulit, nasasaktan akong makita kang umiiyak. At sobrang hirap pigilin yung kagustuhan kong yakapin ka._  “Wag ka na iiyak ulit, nakita tayo nung prof mong matanda sa Fil 40, yung type ka. Ang sama ng tingin sakin, akala yata ako nagpa-iyak sayo.”

 

“Kung si Ma’am nalang kaya mahalin ko?” Pagbibiro ni Jongin ulit. “Baka siya hindi niya ako saktan. Tas baka kausapin pa niya yung mga prof ko para lahat sila i-uno ako.”

 

_Ako, hindi kita sasaktan._

 

Pilit na tumawa si Kyungsoo, ngunit hindi ito umabot sa kanyang mga mata. Pero hindi yun napansin at hindi makikita ni Jongin. “Ewan ko sayo, Jongin.”

 

_Ako nalang kasi._

 

“Gutom na ako, gusto mong sumama sakin? Kain tayo, libre ko na. Bibilhan kita ng bersyon natin ng happy meal. Bibilhan kita ng bananacue at mountain dew para di ka na malungkot, bata.”

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

“Hmm?” lingon ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas ang likod ni Jongin. _Ang ganda ng mga mata mo Jongin, pero mas maganda sana kung walang luha. Mas gaganda ang mga mata mo, kung hindi ka na luluha._

 

“Salamat. Sa lahat. Sa pagiging panyo tuwing umiiyak ako. Buti pa ikaw. Buti ka pa. Hindi mo ako iniiwan.”

 

_Palagi, Jongin. Palagi naman. Pero hanggang kelan ba, Jongin?_

  
  


_"Hindi ko alam"_  
  
Tatlong salita lang naman pero bakit sa tatlong salita na 'to, napakaraming nagkukubli na mga katagang, _"Oo, sana."_ , _"Siguro, ewan."_ o minsa'y _"Ayaw ko na eh."_  
  
Kadalasang kasagutan sa mga katanungang tulad ng, _"Ano na?"_ , _"Kumusta na?"_ o minsan, "Paano ba?"

 

Pwede ring sagot sa, “Kyungsoo, nagtext si Sehun. Sabi niya nagkamali siya. Sabi niya mag-usap daw kami. Sabi niya gusto niyang ayusin lahat ng pagkakamali niya. Kyungsoo, anong gagawin ko? Anong sasabihin ko?”

 

Pwede ring sagot sa, “Kyungsoo, gustong makipagbalikan ni Sehun. Kyungsoo, tingin mo ba love is sweeter the second time around? Kyungsoo, babalikan ko siya. Tama ba gagawin ko?”

 

Pwede ring sagot sa, “Jongin, makakarating ka pa ba? Malamig na yung inorder kong pizza, malamig na rin sa boarding house. Pwedeng pwede nang manood ng horror!” _Malamig na rin yung side mo sa couch kanina pa kita hinihintay._

 

“Sorry, Kyungsoo. Biglaan lang, hindi ko alam na ngayon pala yung party na sinasabi ni Sehun nung isang araw. Akala ko bukas pa. Hindi ko talaga alam. I’m sorry. Babawi ako! Pero w- _teka Sehun may kausap pa ak_ \- _mmph_ ” At naputol na dun ang usapan.

 

Hindi niya na kailangan marinig yun. Isang buntong hininga. _Okay lang, sanay naman na ako._ Sanay na sanay na si Kyungsoo sa pagiging “nakalimutan” kasabay ng mga nakalimutang “babawi ako!”

 

Natapos ang pelikula at natapos ang malamig na gabi sa boarding house ni Kyungsoo. Kasabay ng pag-roll ng credits sa TV ay ang pag-agos ng mga luha sa mga mata niya. _Ang tanga mo._ Isang hikbi. _Ang tanga-tanga mo. Anong akala mo, mas pipiliin ka niyang bestfriend niya lang?_

 

_Ang tanga-tanga mo. Kelan ka ba matatauhan? Tumigil ka na. Tigilan mo na siya. Pansamantala ka lang. Kapag nahihirapan siya. Kapag umiiyak siya. Kapag pakiramdam niyang walang nagmamahal sa kanya._

 

_Tumigil ka na sa ilusyong mong kahit papaano, marerealize niyang kahit katiting. Kahit katiting may nararamdaman din siya sayo._

 

_Tumigil ka na, Kyungsoo. Pwede ba?_

  
  
  
  


_"Hindi ko alam"_  
  
Tatlong salita lang naman pero bakit sa tatlong salita na 'to, napakaraming nagkukubli na mga katagang, _"Oo, sana."_ , _"Siguro, ewan."_ o minsa'y _"Ayaw ko na eh."_  
  
Kadalasang kasagutan sa mga katanungang tulad ng, _"Ano na?"_ , _"Kumusta na?"_ o minsan, "Paano ba?"  


Pwede ring sagot sa, “Soo, libre ka ba ngayon? Kasi- kasi may problema ako. Si Sehun kasi-”

 

 _Natural. May problema siya ulit._ “Hindi ko alam, Jongin.”

 

Isang hikbi. Isang hikbi lang ang katapat ng pagpapanggap ni Kyungsoo na kaya niyang hindian si Jongin. Isang hikbi lang ang katapat ng paglambot ng puso ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi ko alam. Pero,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, “Pupuntahan kita. Makikinig ako.”

 

_Heto na naman tayo. Tanga._

  
  
  


“Kelan ka matatauhan?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. _Ako kaya? Kelan ako matatauhan?_

 

“Hindi ko alam. Ang tanga-tanga ko talaga pagdating sa kanya. Kahit ilang beses niya akong saktan ng paulit-ulit… kahit paulit-ulit nalang… handa akong magpakatanga, Soo.”

 

 _Alam ko. Alam ko yun, Jongin. Sobra._ “Kasi nga mahal mo.”

 

“Kasi nga mahal ko.” Pag uulit ni Jongin. “Mahal ko.”

 

 _Tangina, tama na. Tama na, Jongin. Ang sakit-sakit._ “Kaya kahit anong katangahan gawin niya, makita mo lang siya na nakangiti sayo, lahat nang ‘yun, nakakalimutan mo. Lahat ng sakit na pinaramdam niya sayo, nakakalimutan mo. Kahit ilang beses mong banggitin yung _“heto na naman tayo”_ sa sarili mo, alam mong wala nang epekto yun. Kasi nga, mahal mo,” tuloy-tuloy na sabi ni Kyungsoo, tila ba kinakausap nya lang ang sarili nya, pero wala siyang naririnig.

 

“Oo, Soo… Pero b-bakit ka umiyak?” Pag-aalala ni Jongin. Hindi na napansin ni Kyungsoo yung mga luhang patuloy na pumapatak. Padabog niyang pinunasan yung mga ito.

 

“Kahit na ilang beses ka niyang talikuran, kapag bumabalik siya sayo handa mong buksan pareho yung mga kamay mo na parang, _“kahit tanga ka, mas tanga ako para sa iyo.”_ ganun ba, Jongin? Na kahit ilang beses niyang iparamdam na _“pangalawa ka lang”_ o kahit ilang beses niyang iparamdam na _“babalik lang ako sayo kapag gusto ko”_ , tatanggapin mo pa rin siya. Ganun ba?”

 

“Kapag nalalagay ka sa alanganin, tsaka ka lang maalala? Ganun ba yun, ha?! Sabihin mo, ganun ba yung nararamdaman mo?!” Sumisigaw na siya. “Kasi ako, oo. Oo, Jongin! Yun yung nararamdaman ko!” Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luhang patuloy na umaagos galing sa mga mata nya. _Sumusuko na ko. Pagod na ako. Pagod na pagod na akong mahalin ka._

 

“Kyungsoo, a-anong sinasabi mo? Teka, anong gusto mong sabihin?” Hindi na mapakali si Jongin.

 

“Gusto kong sabihin?! Gustong gusto kong sabihin na gustong-gusto kita! Lahat ng away niyo ni Sehun, lahat ng problema mo, lahat ng iniinda mong sakit, yung stress, yung pagod, lahat yun gusto kong akuin para hindi ka na mahirapan! Lahat ng iyon tiniis ko. Natiis ko. Kahit masakit kinaya ko. Bakit? Kasi mahal na mahal kita… _mahal na mahal._ Alam mo kung ano pa ang mas masakit dun? Mahal kita pero ako… ang tingin mo sakin pansamantala lang!”

 

“At ako naman si tanga, naniniwala ako sa _“babawi ako!”_ naniniwala ako sa panloloko ko sa sarili ko na okay lang ako sa ganitong set-up! Pero hindi. Hindi Jongin. Ayoko na maging ganito. Nakakasawa. Sawang sawa na ako maging pangalaw- hindi. _Kahit kailan naman hindi ako naging opsyon diba?_ Sawa na ako maging pansamantala lang. Pagod na ko.” _Mapait. Masakit._ Malaking ginhawa yung nailabas lahat ng saloobin. _Pero masakit. Sobra._

 

“Sorry, Kyungsoo… bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi? Kyungsoo… hindi ko alam…”

 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo ng may halong pait. Tumayo na siya at hinarap si Jongin.

 

“Sorry? Sorry?! Jongin, ang sorry para sa mga bagay na hindi sinasadya! Nagsosorry ka para sa bagay na paulit-ulit-ulit mong ginagawa! Pero tama. Hindi mo alam. _Ano bang alam mo?_ Wala ka namang alam sa nararamdaman ko. Sabihin mo nga, Jongin. Sino ba talaga samin ni Sehun yung pansamantala mo? Ano ba talaga ako sayo?”

 

“Kyungsoo, hindi ko alam na ganun yung nararamdaman mo. Na nararamandaman mo na lumalapit lang ako sayo kapag may problema lang ako. Edi sana- edi sana napag-usapan natin ‘to. Kyungsoo, bestfriend mo ako… bestfriend kita…”

 

_Bestfriend. Bestfriend. Bestfriend._

 

“Ah. Oo nga pala. Tama. Bestfriend mo lang ako. Bestfriend lang. Tangina, bakit ko kinalimutan na bestfriend nga lang pala ako?” tumawa si Kyungsoo na para bang wala na syang maramdaman. Yung tawa na alam mong susuko na. _Ayaw ko na._

 

“Ano pang pag-uusapan, Jongin? Wala nang dapat pag-usapan. Tignan mo yung phone mo. Umiilaw, tumatawag si Sehun. Sagutin mo. Tapos makipagbalikan ka ulit. Tapos kapag nasaktan ka, lapit ka lang sa akin ulit. Kasi bestfriend mo ko, diba? Kasi dapat andyan ako para sayo. Ganun naman talaga tayo diba? Magpakatanga tayong lahat. Sige, Jongin. Kunware wala akong sinabi kanina, wala lang yon. Una na ako. Sagutin mo na phone mo.”

 

Hindi na narinig ni Kyungsoo yung mga tawag ni Jongin sa kanya. Hindi na rin narinig ni Kyungsoo yung sigaw ni Jongin na, “Kyungsoo, sandali! Mag-usap tayo! Please!” Halos hindi na rin narinig ni Kyungsoo yung busina ng mga sasakyan sa pagtakbo niya. Wala na siyang marinig maliban sa kabog ng dibdib niya. At sa bawat kabog na yun ay may kirot na kasabay.

 

“Boy, ano ba? Magpapakamatay ka ba?” Galit na sigaw ng mga tao sa kanya. Ngumiti siya habang patuloy ang pagtulo ng luha dun sa nagagalit na driver sa kanya, sabay sagot ng, “Hindi ko alam. Pero kung pwede lang, bakit hindi?”

 

“Baliw!” sigaw ng driver sabay harurot paalis. Natawa si Kyungsoo, _baka nga tama yung mama sa truck. Baliw na baliw ka na. Ang tanga mo naman, Kyungsoo. Matauhan ka na._

 

_Pansamantala. Tanggap ko na._

  
  
  
  
  


_"Hindi ko alam"_  
  
Tatlong salita lang naman pero bakit sa tatlong salita na 'to, napakaraming nagkukubli na mga katagang, _"Oo, sana."_ , _"Siguro, ewan."_ o minsa'y _"Ayaw ko na eh."_  
  
Kadalasang kasagutan sa mga katanungang tulad ng, _"Ano na?"_ , _"Kumusta na?"_ o minsan, "Paano ba?"

 

Pwede ring sagot sa tanong ni Baekhyun, “Kyungsoo, nasan si Jongin? Bakit halos ilang araw ko na kayong di nakikita na magkasama? May nangyari ba? Nag-away kayo?”  


Pwede ring sagot sa tanong ni Jongdae, “Magkakaayos pa ba kayo? Kelan kayo huling nag-usap? Two months ago! Bakit ba kayo nag-away?”

 

Pero ito ay pwede ring sagot sa, “Kyungsoo, pwede ba tayong mag-usap? Please?” Pagmamakaawa ni Jongin mula sa kabilang side ng pintuan ng boarding house ni Kyungsoo. _Wag mong bubuksan yung pinto, Kyungsoo. Hindi mo siya namimiss. Kung gusto ka niyang kausapin, ginawa niya yun two months ago._

 

Pwede ring sagot sa, “Kyungsoo, pwede mo bang pakinggan yung sasabihin ko. Saglit lang ‘to, please. Kyungsoo...“

 

Hindi na kumibo si Kyungsoo, “Kyungsoo, buksan mo yung pinto. Pakiusap.”

 

“May sasabihin ka lang naman diba? Sabihin mo dyan. Di ko alam kung kaya kong makipag-usap sayo ng harapan. Sabihin mo na.”

 

“Kyungsoo, hindi ko na binalikan si Sehun.” Sabay buntong hininga, gustong tumawa ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang matuwa na hiwalay na talaga sila ni Jongin. Gusto niyang tumawa kasi natauhan na si Jongin. _Mabuti naman. Ako malapit na rin. Matatauhan na din ako. Malapit na._

 

“Yun lang? Sige makaka-alis ka na.” Aalis na sana siya sa pintuan ng bigla ulit nagsalita si Jongin sa kabila nito.

 

“Hindi. Hindi lang yun. Hindi pa ko tapos,” sabi ni Jongin. Isang malalim na paghinga muli ang nadinig ni Kyungsoo bago ituloy ng kaibigan nya ang sinasabi nito.

 

“Ang dami kong narealize. Ang dami kong napagtanto, Soo. Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko alam na naging mapagsamantala ako sayo. Inabuso ko yung pagiging bestfriend mo. Ang naging dating ay lumalapit lang ako sayo kapag kailangan ko ng iiyakan. Kyungsoo, hindi ka… hindi ka pansamantala. Kyungsoo, ikaw yung nilalapitan ko kasi kapag ikaw yung kasama ko palagi mong pinaparamdam na may nagmamahal sakin.” Halos bulong na lang lahat ng ‘to sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Hindi naman tayo, pero bestfriend kita. Andyan ka pag nasasaktan ako, kapag may problema ako. Lagi kitang karamay sa lahat ng sakit. At, Soo… ganun din ako para sayo. Ngayong alam kong nasasaktan ka. Andito ako, Kyungsoo. Hindi ka pansamantala. I’m sorry kasi ipinaramdam ko sayo yung mga bagay na hindi mo dapat nararamdaman. Hindi ka dapat sinasaktan. Kyungsoo, pakinggan mo muna ako. Kyungsoo, andyan ka pa ba?”

 

Ugong. Malakas at matinis na ugong. Gusto niyang umiyak pero wala nang mga luha, naubos na. _Pati mga luha ko, Jongin. Para sa iyo. Lahat na binigay ko._

 

“Kyungsoo, please. Alam kong nandyan ka. At alam ko ring nasaktan kita ng sobra. Gusto kong alisin lahat ng sakit sa puso mo. Mamahalin kita, Kyungsoo. Gustong gusto kitang mahalin, gaya ng pagmamahal mo sa akin. Hihigitan ko yun. Mamahalin kita.”

 

“Kyungsoo, hindi ko kayang wala yung bestfriend ko.”

 

“Kyungsoo… Hindi ko kayang wala ka sa tabi ko.”

  
  
  
  
  


_"Hindi ko alam"_  
  
Tatlong salita lang naman pero bakit sa tatlong salita na 'to, napakaraming nagkukubli na mga katagang, _"Oo, sana."_ , _"Siguro, ewan."_ o minsa'y _"Ayaw ko na eh."_  
  
Kadalasang kasagutan sa mga katanungang tulad ng, _"Ano na?"_ , _"Kumusta na?"_ o minsan, "Paano ba?"

 

Pwede ring sagot sa, “Kyungsoo, gusto kitang mahalin. Papayagan mo ba akong gawin yun?”

  
  
  
  
  


_"Hindi ko alam"_  
  
Tatlong salita lang naman pero bakit sa tatlong salita na 'to, napakaraming nagkukubli na mga katagang, _"Oo, sana."_ , _"Siguro, ewan."_ o minsa'y _"Ayaw ko na eh."_  
  
Kadalasang kasagutan sa mga katanungang tulad ng, _"Ano na?"_ , _"Kumusta na?"_ o minsan, "Paano ba?"

 

Higit sa lahat, maari rin itong sagot sa, _“Kyungsoo, mahal na kita. Mahal mo pa ba ako?”_

  



End file.
